DC Database:Team Template
} | Title = } | OfficialName = } | Image = } | ImageSize = } | ImageText = } | Gallery = } | Aliases = } | Status = } | Identity = } | Alignment = } | Universe = } | Universe2 = } | BaseOfOperations = } | Custom = } | CustomLabel = } | TeamLeaders = } | CurrentMembers = } | FormerMembers = } | Allies = } | Enemies = } | Origin = } | PlaceOfFormation = } | PlaceOfDefunction = } | Creators = } | Creators2 = } | First = } | First2 = } | Last = } }} } | This page is similar in name to other pages. } |For }, see }. }} } |For }, see } | }. }} } |For }, see } | }. }} }} }} }} }| }| }| }| }| }| }}}}|}}|}} } | } }} } } | } | History of reality has not yet been written.}} } '''Equipment:' } | } | None known. }} Transportation: } | } | None known. }} Weapons: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * /Appearances}}|0| | /Appearances}}}} Appearances of * /Images}}|0| | /Images}}}} Images that include * Team Gallery: } }| } } }} } } | } | * None. }} Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ } | }} /Appearances | | /Appearances}} > 0 | }} }} /Images | | /Images}} > 0 | }} }} /Quotes | | /Quotes}} > 0 | }} }} }| }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify| ]]| }} }} }|| }} }| }||Category:Distinguish Fix Needed}}| }} Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Usage Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL TEAM NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF TEAM | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Alignment = GOOD, BAD, OR NEUTRAL | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Event = EVENT | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | TeamLeaders = TEAM LEADER | CurrentMembers = CURRENT MEMBERS | FormerMembers = FORMER MEMBERS | Allies = ALLIES | Enemies = ENEMIES | Origin = ORIGIN OF TEAM | PlaceOfFormation = PLACE OF FORMATION | PlaceOfDefunction = PLACE OF DEFUNCTION | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate them with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * The 'Status', 'Organization' and 'Origin' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Status', 'TeamLeaders' and 'Origin', respectively. * How do we (should we even care to) deal with Public/Private identities of 'teams' as a whole? __NOEDITSECTION__ }}|dc}}|T }}